By the way
by purplesweater08
Summary: a Bade story. It is a songdic. written while half alseep.. sorry.


Title: By the way.

Summary: a story based on the unreleased song of Taylor Swift "By the way." If you know the song then you know the plot. Catorade friendship!

Another day I need to survive. Waking up, putting make up, drinking coffee and fighting the sadness.

I've been with Beck for a long time that I forgot how's it like to be Jade. Not Beck and Jade.

It's been 1 month since we broke up. And I'm not being general. This is the same day, but not the same hour.

So here am I standing on the wooden doors of Hollywood Arts, pretending that everything's perfectly fine.

I walked to my locker holding a cup of coffee, the calming aroma of it, helping me in keeping the façade.

And there he is.

Normally I would take a quick glance at him cause I know that he's still the same Beck, but with lesser problems to handle and burden.

But this totally catches my eye. My eyes linger on his face making its way down to his hand. But instead of finding a cup of coffee, like it should be, there was a tan hand intertwined with his.

I don't know what I felt. But all I know is that my head stated to spin. So I grabbed my locker for support. It must have been from the outburst or the emotion that I kept. The feelings that I tried to hide.

After the dizziness, comes the pain. I felt my broken heart shatter. How could he move on so fast? Did he not love me? I know I'm not the easiest to love, but every chance I had I invest with him.

I saw Tori and Cat looking at me with pity in their eyes. Well, I don't need their pity! I tried not to slam my locker, so I will not attract attention. I grip on my bag and shut my eyes hard, begging the tears not to fall. I resisted the urge to strangle the girl.

Cat and Tori followed me in the janitor's closet. They closed the door. I slammed my hands in the table containing various cleaning materials, making it spill.

"Jade…" Tori tried to calm me down.

"Don't! I don't need your pity or whatever!" I turned to them.

Cat hugged me. "Jadey… please don't cry.. Tell me you aren't going to cry…" Cat started to sob. After the break up I become more open to them.

"I'm not. Now stop crying." I wiped the tears.

"Okay, Jade I will meet you in the black box theater after school. And that is not an option. You will come there." Tori said pointing a finger at me

"Fine, whatever." I slapped her finger.

"And I want you to write a song. A song of how you feel. I don't care what it is. Write a song. It will help you move on if you can say what your feeling."

"Okay." I'm not in the mood to retaliate against Tori, so I let it go.

I opened the door and leave the closet that was full of memories that I shared with Beck.

As I walk to my first class, I took a deep breath and held my head high. Can't wait for this day to be over.

In between classes, I started to write the first verse.

_I had to catch my breath__  
__When I saw you there across the room__  
__Holding her hand__  
__I'd have never guessed__  
__That starting over would look so good on you__  
__But here I am__  
__Still believing there might come a day__  
__We'll pick up where we left off._

I started the second verse but the bell rang signaling that it's recess.

I picked my things and head out to the asphalt café.

I saw Tori and Cat at the line. "Hey can we not eat here? Like in some other place?" I asked them getting my pizza and coffee.

"Why don't we go in the black box theater? We can't use it after school. Sinjin and Burf are setting up a camping themed play there."

"Okay. Let's go."

We made our way to the theater, when we crossed path with Beck and his new girlfriend.

"Oh! Hi! You aren't eating in the table?" Beck asked holding the still unknown girl. I want to ask him who she is but I have no strength or courage left to do that. But Cat seemed to read my mind.

"So, Beck. Why don't you introduce us to her?"

"Oh yeah, how rude of me. Uh... guys this is Paula, my girlfriend…" the last part he trailed off. The last part ring in my ears. My girlfriend. I felt a pang of anger and sadness wash over me. But I keep a straight face. Cat and Tori introduced themselves to her. Then she asked me "And you are?"

"West. Jade West. Friend of Tori and Cat." I tried to be civil with her.

"OH! You're the infamous trio! So nice to meet you!" She smiled, showing her perfect teeth.

"Sorry guys but we got schedule to follow and I still have a project to finish." Tori grabbed us.

When we got there I set down my food and grabbed my sketch pad continuing the first verse. I don't know why or how but the words flowed out of my heart through my hand. I write as if they were asking me to write my name. The emotions are just too much too keep right now. I did not realize that few tears were escaping from my eyes.

After I finished my song I saw Cat handling me a guitar. "Put some melody on it. We still have half an hour." I grabbed the guitar and start on working in the melody.

I take breaks when biting my pizza and asking them if the tune is okay. The time went by. So we head for the next classes. Luckily I don't have any classes together with Beck.

I went straight home finishing the rest of the son then I received a text from Tori.

_Hey Jade! Come at my house now! We're having a sleep over! And it's not a question!_

_-t.v_

_You do realize your sign means Television? And yes I'm going... wait for me make sure you have coffee!_

_-jade_

I packed some things that I needed for a night. I grabbed my coat and walked. Why cause I feel like it.

I reached Tori's house and knocked on the door just then Tori arrived but she used the back door holding a bag of coffee and packs of sugar. Good. She knows me.

"Hey. So I finished the song."

"Yes! Please perform it to us! Omgnn! We'll be the first one to hear the music!" Cat bounced.

"Fine but I need to polish the song first."

Time passed and I finished polishing my song while multi-tasking in painting toes. Well they painted mine.

"It's done…" they both looked up from my toes.

"Really?"

"No I just want you to look at me for nothing! Or course is it!"

"I'm getting my laptop." Tori got up and searched for her laptop.

I positioned the guitar so it'll be comfortable.

"Hey Jade? Ready."

"Ready."

She turned the camera on

"Hey! Guys what's up? I'm back again! And I want you to hear the newest song that one of my friends made. And she will perform it for you! Btw her Name's Jadelyn August West. You can call her Jadelyn or Jadey if you want to!" she smiled in the camera. I grabbed it from her.

"Which is a bad idea unless you live next to a hospital?"

"Okay! Jade, what's the tittle of the song?" Cat asked sitting next to Tori.

"It's entitled By the way."

"Who's it for?" Tori asked.

"It's for me. You know a friend of me once said that in order for you to move on, you need to let your feelings out instead of bottling it up. So I guess I used this song as the vent on getting what I want to say out." I positioned my fingers. I closed my eyes and take a deep breathe.

And I start to imagine that I'm with Beck instead of Tori and Cat. Because before I let him go, let go of the feeling and memory, I want to share this time with him.

_I had to catch my breath_

_When I saw you there across the room_

_Holding her hand_

_I'd have never guessed_

_That starting over would look so good on you_

_But here I am_

_Still believing there might come a day_

_We'll pick up where we left off_

_And by the way_

_Your eyes are dancing_

_I'll say the chances of that _

_Are getting slim_

_And by the way_

_My hearts still breaking_

_It's going take it a while_

_To love again_

_So many things that I forgot to say_

_By the way_

_I should've let you know_

_All the way's you made me feel alive_

_I guess it's too late_

_So I'll just get my coat_

_And make my way into this breezy night_

_Give you one last wave_

_Maybe you'll drop what you're doing_

_And come over here and say _

_I'm looking good_

_And by the way_

_Your eyes are dancing_

_I'll say the chances of that _

_Are getting slim_

_And by the way_

_My hearts still breaking_

_It's going take it a while_

_To love again_

_So many things that I forgot to say_

_By the way_

_You still look amazing_

_And I must have been crazy_

_To let you get away_

_By the way_

_If you ever wondered_

_Still got the same old number_

_Just in case_

_I still miss you_

_And I still love you _

_By the way_

_By the way oh_

As the song ended, I felt a tear fell from my eye. I bowed my and strum the last note.

When they noticed tear. They turned off the camera and pulled me onto a hug. The surprising part is that I hugged them back.

"Thank you guys." I said softly.

"All the the time that I sing that song I imagine that Beck is here. And his only one. So I guessed it really helped when you said that writing song helps"

"Well! Ha-ha! Just forget it! This is a sleep over! And you know the classical sleepover tradition right."

"Uh huh. So does that mean the fight starts now or what?"

"Wait I just have to do something." Really Tori way to kill the fun!

After a few moments she came back to her room.

"What did you do?"

"You'll see it tomorrow." With that. I stated the first hit on Tori's face.

"OH! Your so on west!"

A/n: yeah! I should be updating my 3 stories yada… but I'm feeling depressed. And I'm still making plot for r the next chapters...

Btw. I own nothing. If you have questions like what did Tori do? Whatsoever...

Read and review... Btw I'm not feeling well so sorry for the typo


End file.
